Fun with Electric Types
by fictionlover94
Summary: Paul with Ash and the gang are heading toward a new town and find the trainer who trains electric types. They meet a weird old women who thinks she can tell the future and another girl with the nickname Togapi. PaulxOc and a bit of pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Paul x OC fic. ****Ignore the Pokemon misspellings I have a hard time remembering how to spell them **

**Read and Review please?**

Paul and his pokemon were heading towards Grover Town where they had a gym leader specializing in electric types. There probably wasn't much there so he coiuld easily get a badge. He probably wouldn't have to waste his breath on this leader.

"Pikachu now finish the ponyta off!" This direction came from his right and the girl was being forceful. Curious he decided to watch the fight and as soon as he got there he saw the girl take down the ponyta. The boy who had the ponyta was nearly in tears, as he watched his ponyta go down. The girl just smirked and had her pikachu return to its poke ball.

"Any one else? I'm here until sundown," she said toward the woods. Paul looked around and saw several kids watching from in the trees and bushes. Some of them looked fearful toward the girl.

"No way!" chorus several voices at the same time. A couple of them just ran off quickly followed by the others.

"I'll take you on," said Paul slowly walking out from behind his tree. The kids that were still there watched him wide eyed not believing what they just heard. A girl who looked about 5 subcousiouly stuck her thumb in her mouth. Then the fight was on and Paul in the lead until her pikachu did this fancy iron tail move that took his newest pokemon, munchlax right out. He knew he shouldn't have even bothered to get the munchlax. He shouldn't have even used munchlax.

"See you around," said the girl not even bothering to ask his name or tell him her name. She didn't even boast about winning either. Instead he just followed the path to Grover Town. He could easily find the gym when he saw several electric types painted on an old wall pointing him in the right direction.

"I can tell the future, I can tell you the first letter of your true loves name," said a girl about 6 running up to him. She was cute with her big doe like green eyes and her black-green hair in pig-tails. "It won't cost you anything, we just want _your_ business."

"Right," said Paul to the girl and she bit her bottom lip.

"Please?" she asked and her doe like eyes studied him intensly.

"I'll do it I always wanted to know who I was getting married to," said a girls voice from behind him. That was Ash Ketchem and his little friends Brock and what ever the girls name was. Ash rolled his eyes and Brock looked love struck.

"Yea!' hooted the dark green haired girl. She grabbed the girl who was traveling with Ash, hand. Paul couldn't help but rolled his eyes just like Ash did.

"Yea I want to know the lucky girl who will be marrying Brock the studly man," said Brock. Paul snickered at the nickname and then Ash meet eyes with Paul. Brock the studly man? Who had died and made that true?

"Do you want to come Paul? I bet we'll both go against this trainer today," said Ash. Paul smiled thinly and then changed his mind and went back to his usual frown.

"Yea why not?" said Paul following Ash. All of them reached this old house that looked run down on the outside and the door was replaced by a piece of netting over it. The girl who was pulled Dawn just grabbed the rope and pulled it over both of there heads.

"Okay first of all my name is Topanga, pleased to meet you all. Next all we need is an apple and a bucket of water." Topanga then just sit a bucket of water on a chair in front of Dawn.

"Now what?" asked Dawn getting a bit excited she must be eager to figure out the first letter of the man she will marry.

"I will peal the apple and when I am done you will blow on it and let it fall in the water. In the water it will form a lower case letter of the alphabet. This letter will be the first letter of your true loves first name." As she was saying this the apple was getting pealed in her hand.

"Now do I blow?"

"Yes you can!" Dawn blew on the peal and they watched it fall to the water bucket. Slowly the bottom of the peal turned inward til it was touching the underside of the top and the tail making it look like a lower case A.

That was when the girl in the maroon hoodie came walking in the door and Paul's eyes narrowed at the girl who had beat him.

**Continue or leave it be? Tell me please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul x OC fic. ****Ignore the Pokemon misspellings I have a hard time remembering how to spell them **

**Read and Review please?**

"Your true love starts with an A, that's great. Do you know any boys with the name that starts with A?" Then Ash and Dawn's eyes meet across the table. Brock started to tease Ash about this. Then all of them focused on the girl who just came in.

"Ohh look Umah I told you I could get people to come!" Topanga said to the girl. So her name was Umah, what kind of name was that? Then again her sister's name was Topanga. The girl, Umah, got into the refridgerator and pulled out a liter of Strawberry lemonade.

"I can't believe you actually listened to the little runt," said Umah looking over at the kids and she raised her eyebrows at Paul.

"This is my sister everybody, she's the gym leader in this town since we have a big enough backyard," explained Topanga. Then Umah really couldn't help but smirk at Paul. She had already won.

"You're the gym leader? That's great I'm Ash and this is my pikachu," said Ash. Then his friends one by one started introducing them.

"I'm Dawn and this is my piplup," said Dawn. Her piplup then went pip-pip.

"I'm Brock and you can take me on the feild or not on the feild either way its a date with me," said Brock and his pokemon started to attack him. This always happened when he flirted.

"Paul," he said shortly.

"So are you up for a pokemon battle?" asked Ash excited about the match. Paul said nothing and stared at the apple in the bucket instead. This girl is the gym leader? She was not much older then him, and he was 12. Umah looked over at Paul and then at Ash.

"So I'll take you on Ash, I already meet your friend and beat him." She was now grinning, and had her eyes raised at Paul. She was flaunting her win in front of everybody.

"Hey Umah could you do the whole apple thing for Brock. I think he's to busy staring at you," said Topanga.

"I already did that once sis I'm not doing it again, Togapi." Topanga scowled at the nickname and Umah wasn't very teasing about the name at all. These two seemed to have something going on between them.

"What did your's say Umah?" asked Dawn a bit curious. This girl didn't seem like the type to take interest in boys at all. Then again people are really different on the inside.

"That I was going to get married to a man with the first letter P. The top of the curl turned inward and made the P. Ever since then she's been fixated on that man and see what he will be like.

"What did you think Umah?" asked Brock less interested in her.

"I think it'll be a guy with the name Perry, who has a pet rock collection, indifferent about pokemon, wears glasses, and is an accountent," said Umah actually meaning this.

"I think differently, my sister is tough and strong. I think his name will be Paul, that name just screams 'I'm tough' to me. He will have purple hair since my favorite color is purple. And he has a strong brother and is a good cook." Then Topanga started to hand out cups of hot chocolate to the group.

"I think he will be named Preston and have a deep connection with nature, is a wonderful healer, and plays the flute," said a voice. Behind them came out an old women who looked like a women version of James from team rocket. Everybody jumped a bit on there chairs and Dawn soon found herself in Ash's lap and hot chocolate all over them.

**Continue or leave it be? Tell me please, please, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul x OC fic. ****Ignore the Pokemon misspellings I have a hard time remembering how to spell them **

**Read and Review please?**

"Hello children my name is Oddette pleased to meet you all," said the old women. Everybody's heart rate went down as she kept talking and they just stared. She had on a konimo that was bright purple and had flourcent pink flamingoes on it. On her feet were sandals that had figurins of poke balls. In her hair was a pikachu barrett.

"Hi my name is Brock do you make some medicenes, we had a sick pokemon recently we have used what we have left," said Brock while holding his hand to his chest.

"Why yes I do young man," said Oddette. She pulled back a gauzy veil and showed them a room filled with little bottles of medicenes, and a table in the middle with fortune cards. Everybody looked at her and around the room from the door. That was an impressive room which was also filled with hanging lamps.

"Thank you I have some money that-"

"While just look around just browse around and maybe you'll see something that will catch your eyes." Umah groaned and Topanga wanted to stick a wooden stick to her side.

"Are you and Dawn okay Ash?"

"I think they look okay sitting on top of each other like that," said Topanga feeling the love between. And the smell of the hot chocolate going bad on them.

"We're all right and we're seperating," said Ash. Not even meaning his rudeness to Dawn it surprised him just as much as it surprised him, Ash pushed her off of his lap. "Sorry Dawn." Then he helped her right back up.

"We're still okay!" said Dawn cheerful and maybe a bit to cheerful.

"pika pi, pika pika," chirped pikachu meaning, he's physically okay but mentally he's wounded.

"PIKACHU!" shouted Ash and Dawn just blushed not sure what to do next.

"You know what? I'm going to go to my room since I'm probably the only sane one in this family. My parents seemed to forget they have 3 kids and they left them with her mom that might die from mental issues. My sister just might turn into her and my older brother will probably never meet his dreams!" said Umah only to have everybody stare at her. Satisfied she turned on her heals and walked off, her sneakers squeaking against the hardwood floor.

"Paul I hope you can handle her," said Topanga to him. Paul just looked down at her confused and unsmiling.

"Huh?"

"I think you're the Paul that just might marry my sister. She's tough, she once hit a brick wall with her fist and no blood came out. She's really stubborn so I think you can handle her-"

"Yea right! I'd rather take the Perry that's indifferent toward pokemon, and works as an accountant!" shouted Umah and Paul just stared hard at the wall.

"Well I don't know who would want to marry you, cause I won't," said Paul angry. He didn't even know this girl all that well and he was shouting at her.

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!" Both of them were done her and they heard the door slam showing that Umah had left out the back door rather then going upstairs.

"Well that must mean something will happen between them I can feel it in my bones," said the girls grandma. "I can predict the future, you two the bluenette and raven haired boy you two will have 2 children. I can see it on the palms of your hands. This could change in a few years but it will happen."

Both Dawn and Ash blushed, Ash was hanging on every word. Dawn was curiously looking at her hands looking for something that showed the number 2.

**Continue or leave it be? please give your opinion even if you hate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul x OC fic. ****Ignore the Pokemon misspellings I have a hard time remembering how to spell them... Er this is the last chapter. I have recently discovered this when I stopped dancing around my room writing it in my head. **

**Seriously I dance around my room and write this out in my head. This is actually the first fan fiction that got written since I started the whole thing. **

**Read and Review please?**

"Err I can't believe I'm related to these people!" shouted Umah to herself. She really hated how her grandmother was trying to predict the future. She hated how she was so different from them. She hated how she was stuck in charge of her parents gym while they were out partying til dawn and her brother was traveling.

"I can't believe that either," said Paul who was just leaving and he heard her talking to herself.

"I thought we had an agreement, we don't talk," said Umah searching through her ipod looking for a song. She finally settled on her favorite one Impossible by Kelly Clarkson.

"I don't think we agreed to not talking," said Paul shortly.

"I don't think so either," said Umah adjusting the volume so she could hear him and the music. She mostly carried around Nickelback songs, Kelly Clarkson, and a couple of others in the genre. Then it got all together to quiet for her, Paul never really minded the silence.

"So I bet your curious of why I'm this way? Tough, stubborn, rude to my sister, and generally this way," she said and Paul raised his eyebrows. He wasn't really that interested. But since he didn't really want to go back into that house. He could just imange that girl trying to flirt with Ash...

"Not really but since your family is nuts why not know," said Paul trying to offend her.

"Okay back when I was 5, my brother just had his 10th birthday, there was a fair. It was ending on my brothers birthday so he could go out and catch pokemon I saw a pikachu. It was really cute and everything, and these guys saw me go after him. They were teasing me and then they sent out there pokemon and they fought my brother. I saw him loose and they had him out for 3 hours. That day I swore to become one of the best trainers I can be."

"Interesting story, so you pick on your sister to make her a bit stronger?" guessed Paul. This did make sense to him and it would make sense to another person.

"Pretty much, now I have got to start something for dinner before my grandma makes Octopus and spinach. You leaving?"

"I already lost I'm going to have to," said Paul. This girl was making him feel funny about leaving. He never really saw her until that moment, the maroon sweater was less dull and her red hair shinned in the setting sun. Could he possibly like her?

"Well you'll know where I'll be cleaning the pokemon pens and yelling at Togapi," said Umah smirking. The two 12 year olds looked at one another and Paul couldn't help. He leaned in and kissed her, darn stupid horomones.

"Well see ya," said Umah not letting the kissing bother her. Paul walked slowly away and said nothing just pressing a phone number into her hand. This was nothing compared to what she saw when she walked in. Dawn was pratically on Ash's lap and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She could also see Ash's arm twitching.

Both Odette and Topanga was beaming proudly and Brock looked disgusted.

"I thought I was going to get my first kiss first," he moaned.

**Well I got no reviews for chapter three so something I must have wrote didn't really work so let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**6 Years Later**_

She wore a hat now a dark blue hat that said Sinnoh on it. Nothing else and nothing more. Her maroon hoodie was replaced with a dark green zip up hoodie, over a black tank. She had the same black jeans on and dark green converse high shoes.

Both of them were 18, when they had first meet they were 12. Now they meet in the most awkward situation. They were roaming through the terrain. She was searching for another electric type and he was in search for a great pokemon to add to his collection.

"Come on out Magneton, Umah wants to train you," she said crouching low. She loved having this small slight body frame, it came in a great handy. She finally spotted the pokemon when somebody else in a black t-shirt and tan cargo pants.

"Seviper, poison tail-" The magneton just floated away slowly leaving it's electric jolts. Umah walked out and meet her eyes with Paul.

"You meddling, stupid, jerk! You're worse then that nerdy Conway kid-" she said to him ready to strike again. Paul looked at her disgusted and then looked at her once again. He squinted to make sure he was still looking at the same person.

"Umah?" he asked making sure. This girl did not look like the girl he left 6 years ago in Grover Town. The she just smacked him again across the face.

"HOW do you even know me?" she asked angry that her pokemon got away.

"It's me Paul from 6 years ago," he said trying hard not to rub his cheek. She looked at him unconvingly, and he had the strangest urge to smack her back. But he held though he would never touch a girl like that unless it was a disobeying wife.

"I kissed you before I left," he said hoping nobody had heard him. He wasn't going to admit that to just anybody.

"Fine I believe you because nobody but that Paul kid ever kissed me," she said sweeping her dark red hair to the side.

"No boyfriend," he said smirking at her.

"Nope, Preston was more nerdier then Conway. Perry had no personality, Parker couldn't handle all the weird, and Prescott wanted to live at the bottom of the lake."

Okay now Paul had to raise his eye brows. _Live_ at the bottom of the _lake_? Okay she went out with weird guys... Why was she still looking at the guys her family had suggested.

"So why-"

"Because they were the only ones that said yes. Or asked me out already, apparently everybody else in town thinks I'm a freak." She showed no signs of crying, she was only rolling her eyes.

"So what happened?" he asked not really in a talking mood. Only a listening mood, he was still never a big talker.

"My parents came back and I told them I was moving out. I had just turned 18 and they understood since I haven't seen them in pratically 3 years. My grandma wasn't doing exactly the best job either. They're going to send Togapi when I've settled down."

"Rai-Rai," said her Raichu coming up. It had some berries and was munching on them. He was saying that they were looking for a place that doesn't already have a gym.

"Well there's always my place, my brother and I were living together. He got married to some girl named Alexis. Now I have my own place. That is if you want to stay..."

Oh great he was going soft. At least it would be nice to see somebody he could get along with a bit around. His neighbor, Barry, was getting on his nerves.


End file.
